Said the King to the River
by iwrestledabearonce
Summary: Caspian and his cousin Arianna flee the castle for fear of death. When they call upon the kings and queens of old will they be able to work together to defeat the Telmarines or will their differences cause the defeat and abolition of the Narnian's forever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and Such: Obviously I don't own the premise of Narnia or any of the characters that live there. [With the exception of my OC]**

**The quotes in italics are all from the song 'Said the King to the River' by La Dispute [hence the name of the story]**

_"Up m'lady pack your things _

_This place is not your home_

_Nor was it ever sever every tie_

_Tonight we ride, tonight we ride"_

Chapter 1

I hadn't heard such blasphemy; my father, Miraz, having killed my uncle, otherwise known as King Caspian IX? Professor Cornelius had told me this. The king's son, Prince Caspian X, and I shared a professor. We had been schooled together since we were children. Now we were older. Unfortunately the logic made sense, not to mention I wouldn't for a moment put it past my father. He'd craved Caspian's throne for years. Still, it was difficult to imagine it, or even entertain the thought being that he was my father, then again, my father had erased any memory of Narnian's, while the professor had secretly been teaching Caspian and I about them for years. Should Narnian's exist, at any point in time, whether that include the present or not, I would say that constitutes the professor as being a more honest man than my father. While my mind told me not to believe it, my heart said it was true, and I had always been one to go by my heart.

I lay sleepless in bed; partially because I couldn't stop my mind from dissecting the idea of my father's crime. The other thought that kept my mind racing was the fact that my mother had gone in labor this afternoon and would be giving birth to a child at any moment.

A streak of light pierced through the darkness onto the far wall of my room. I sat up quickly expecting news of my mother's delivery. My long wavy dark brunette hair swam in front of my face. I tossed it back. A cloaked figure approached me quickly. I held back a scream.

"Arianna, we have to go," the professor said as he tossed off his hood.

"My mother?" I asked.

"She's given birth to a son," he replied. My heart sank. Even if my father didn't kill my uncle I knew what this meant for Prince Caspian. It meant my father now had an heir to the thrown and Caspian no longer served a purpose in this castle. If my father hadn't had to the audacity to kill my uncle I felt as though he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate Caspian X. Still knowing all of this I had no idea what this had to do with me.

"But Prof…" I began.

"Save your questions, we have to get Caspian," I had to take his word for it; after all, the Professor wasn't one to act impulsively or without reason. I stood up quickly and grabbed a dress from my wardrobe.

"Meet me in Caspian's room," he said. I nodded. My short slim figure slipped quickly out of my night gown and into my simple deep purple dress with gold trim and stitching. I ran to my door quickly and slipped out quietly. I dodged a group of guards and jogged to Caspian's room. I burst through the door as Caspian and the Professor were preparing to take the hidden passage to the stables/armory. I followed them with out hesitation. As Caspian slowly and quietly shut the door I hurt the sounds of crossbows going off. I chill ran down my spine and I shivered. The Professor placed his hand on my shoulder and attempted to pull me gently in his direction. I reluctantly turned and followed. Once in the armory we equipped ourselves with swords and armor.

Caspian climbed atop his large black stallion as I got on my dappled grey mare. The Professor handed Caspian something wrapped in cloth and said something I couldn't quite make out over the adrenalin pounding in my head. We rode quickly out of the castle and over the bridge having to dodge a few attacks from guards and soldiers on the way out. A small group of soldiers including my father's next in line General Glozelle followed closely on horseback.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled to Caspian taking my eyes off the terrain in front of us for only a moment.

"The woods!" He yelled in return. My mind halted.

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe, but that's what the Professor said!" I had to trust him, I didn't know why though. I still had no idea why I was running or what I had to do with this. As we reached the edge of the forest neither of our horses even hesitated. My fear was masked by my adrenalin; it seemed to be taking me over. It seemed that for a moment we lost our assailants, however moments later we heard their horse's footsteps not too far behind us. We looked back for a moment and that was all it took. We were both knocked from our horses by a low hanging branch. I looked up weakly as I watched Caspian be drug another ten feet past me. He freed himself from his stirrup and looked towards me. My head was spinning and everything was going dark. I could feel the beating of hoof prints nearing. My mind screamed for my body to move but nothing would respond. I managed to turn my head to the side as I saw a black and white badger looking creature running towards me. I heard a horn sound just before my mind when black and I slipped into an unconscious state.

I woke up confused. My head was spinning. I felt a damp towel over my forehead. I opened my eyes, my vision was rather blurry. I blinked a few times to attempt to clear it up. I could hear two voices, both sounded male. I slowly wiped the rag off my head and sat up. My head continued to spin but I attempted to ignore it. I stood up and walked into what seemed to be a kitchen. The room was dark and somewhat damp. It smelled of sweet onions and charred timber. A tiny man that looked similar to the Narnian Dwarfs the Professor had described and the badger that I had seen earlier sat around a table.

"She's awake!" the badger said. I thought I was going crazy, badgers can't talk! Well every badger I've ever seen couldn't. I froze, I didn't know whether they meant me harm or not. Well I assumed not seeing as if they had meant me any harm they probably wouldn't have taken the time to rescue me from the Telmarine soldiers that were chasing Caspian and me.

"Caspian!" I managed to choke out despite my dry throat. The badger nodded to the room I had just stumbled from. Caspian lay on a bed with a rag around his head. I, with out invitation took a seat next to the dwarf. "Who are you?" I asked finally.

"I am Trufflehunter, and this is Nikabrik," he paused as if searching for words.

"I'm Arianna, are you…Narnians?" I asked hesitantly. Nikabrik gave Trufflehunter a dreadful look. Trufflehunter seemed to ignore it and turned his attention back to me.

"Yes, and I'm assuming you're a Telmarine? Some sort of princess or other?" Nikabrik replied in a not-so-friendly tone. I nodded.

"Something like that,"

"So what were Telmarine soldier's doing chasing after you?" Trufflehunter asked. I shrugged.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," I replied, and I was. I really hoped that I would eventually be clued into what I had to do with all of this. So far I had paid much more of a price than I should have given the circumstances. I could never return to the castle for fear of high treason, I'm sure that there was some reason as to why I was running, and obviously some one wanted me dead just as much as they wanted Caspian dead. I heard shuffling behind me, before I could turn around I heard Caspian.

"Arianna! Watch out!" he yelled. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm pulling me up. He grabbed the closest thing he could find to protect us. I shook off his tight grip and scoffed at him.

"Caspian relax, they mean us no harm!" I attempted to set his mind at ease. It didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah well I can't say the feeling is mutual!" he replied. I knocked the wooden object he'd grabbed from his hands.

"Stop it! You're being ridiculous!" I yelled. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik looked back and forth at us bickering as though we were children. Though I suppose we weren't too far from it.

"We're getting out of here!" Caspian grabbed my wrist and led me out the door.

"Fine, but let's see if the Minotaurs are so understanding!" Nikabrik warned. Caspian stopped and turned around.

"Minotaurs… they really do exist?" He asked. He seemed shocked. We had a talking Badger and half a man standing in front of us and he questioned the existence of Minotaurs? He must have hit his head harder than I thought. "What about Centaurs?"

"Well the Centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there's no telling what the rest will do," Trufflehunter replied. Caspian looked at me and grabbed his sword from the other room.

"Let's get moving," he said. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik looked to each other and nodded in agreement. I gathered my belongings and followed Caspian from the some cavern in the bottom of the tree. Neither Caspian nor I knew where we were going but we continued to follow the dwarf and the badger.

"So what about Aslan? Does he exist?" I asked. Nikabrik and Badger stopped and looked at me.

"How is it that you and your friend here know so much about Narnia?" Nikabrik asked. I glanced at Caspian.

"Our Professor taught us," I replied. Before Nikabrik could speak Badger had his nose up in the air and was sniffing profusely.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Humans," Trufflehunter replied.

"Them?"

"No, them!" Trufflehunter pointed to a group of Telmarine soldiers making their way towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

_"And how we tremble at the way the time assembles_

_Little fires of desire in the tundra of our skin_

_So do yourself a little favor, savor every time you waver_

_For that shaking in my voice is only slyly feigned chagrin"_

Chapter 2

The air felt musky and tense. I almost felt as though time was standing still. I tried to move, I tried to think of what would be best to do. There wasn't enough time in the world to provide me with an answer. I managed to look sideways to Caspian who was looking at me. He had drawn his sword. I fumbled for my own and drew it quickly from its sheath. Time zipped back to normal speed just as I noticed Trufflehunter had been hit by an arrow. We both knew full well the chances of the two of us defeating this vast amount of soldiers was unlikely at best; however we were going to give it our best shot. Just as we were about to lunge forward to attack one by one the soldiers were falling down. The last fell front ways letting out a yelp of pain. The tall grass ruffled around us as Caspian was knocked flat on his back. I took two long strides and stood by his side. A small mouse with a cavalry hat and a tiny sword stood atop his chest. I couldn't help thinking he was adorable.

"Choose your last words carefully Telmarine!" The mouse said boldly.

"You are a mouse," Caspian replied fearful.

"I was hoping for something a little more… original," the mouse mused, "Pick up your sword."

Caspian glanced over at his sword as if for a split second he contemplated it. "Uhh, no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse,"

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live,"

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter managed to choke out from where he lay under Nikabrik's arm.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't go ahead," Nikabrik replied. I shot Nikabrik an angered look then returned my glance to the mouse who seemed to be called Reepicheep. He seemed to have not noticed my presence yet.

"He's the one… who blew the horn," Trufflehunter managed to choke out in between breaths.

"Please… Reepicheep is it? We are friends, here to help," I pleaded with him. I felt slightly foolish pleading for my cousin's life to a mouse. After Reepicheep's earlier demonstration with the Telmarine soldiers I did not doubt his abilities. He glanced up at me.

"My fair lady, I apologize for my display of violence, I wasn't aware there was a lady present," he apologized and replaced his sword in his sheath. I smirked a little it was an odd thought, a mouse having such a skillful sword. "Again I find myself being rude, I am Reepicheep."

"I am Arianna, this is my cousin Prince Caspian… the tenth," I replied humbly. The mouse bowed. Before he could say another word I heard the gentle pounding off hoof prints.

"If he has blown the horn than let him bring it forward," a large centaur said. He was followed by three other large centaurs. "This is the reason we have gathered." We followed the four centaurs back to a small clearing where many other creatures' great and small had gathered. Very few of these creatures seemed to be very pleased to meet us. Shouting had erupted around us.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik hollered, I was beginning to dislike him more every minute.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian replied.

"Didn't steal anything?! Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken from us?" A large bear from the outside of the circle yelled. I began to feel slightly frightened, obviously we were no longer in the presence of safety has we had been back at the badger's tavern.

"Our homes!" a female centaur yelled.

"Our land!" yet another creature yelled from some where in the group. I took a step closer to Caspian and grasped his arm.

"Our freedom,"

"Our lives!" the list grew longer with every breath. I had never felt such hatred towards my father and my ancestors as I did at this very moment in time. After all it was their fault we were being ridiculed by these creatures right now.

"You would hold us accountable for all the crimes of our people?" Caspian asked forcefully. I wanted to speak up and help our cause, but nothing would come from my lips.

"Accountable… and punishable," Nikabrik said. I swallowed what felt like a rock of air and saliva. I did not like where this was going.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf!" Reepicheep spoke up in our defense. Thank goodness someone was on our side. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" The mouse continued closer to Nikabrik with his sword drawn and pointing. Nikabrik shoved it aside.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians," he replied bitterly. Trufflehunter even in his weakened state stood up and stepped forward.

"Then it is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," he began, "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" A large uproar came from the crowd surrounding us. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik argued.

"Because I can help you," Caspian replied.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!" more roars came from the crowd.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince," he began, "the Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

A centaur stepped forward. "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember Badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

A small squirrel crawled hastily out from the high branches of a tree. "Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" He asked high strongly.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," a centaur announced proudly.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep added.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Badger said to Caspian. I still stood behind Caspian, slightly scarred still. Not sure what to make of everything that was going on.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons," I spoke up for the first time Caspian looked down as me as I most definitely cut him off. However he would probably have said the same thing, after all there's no training he's had that I hadn't.

"I'm sure they will be here soon," he said removing his eyes from me. Well all nodded and began our first task; finding weapons. We began marching to where we would set up camp, in order to have a base. I walked along side Badger.

"You seem to act more like brother and sister than cousins," he noted. I laughed quietly.

"Well we grew up together, our father's being who they were had more time to devout to ruling and decision making than they did their children, especially me, a girl," I replied. Badger looked some what sympathetic. I laughed. "No need for sympathy, all girls are treated that way. Our main purpose in life is to wed and have children." Badger didn't seem to have a response.

Just as I began to loose the jitters and the adrenalin completely I heard Caspian grunt and the clash of two swords. I gasped and raced forward to see what was going on. Caspian had engaged in a sword fight with a boy looking to be about our age with blonde hair. A small long haired girl lunged to the top of the hill behind them.

"No, stop!" She yelled. Who were these people? And what were they doing in Narnia? The blonde boy seemed to notice he was surrounded by Narnian's at this point, for some reason though he seemed to relax.

"Prince Caspian?" he finally said.

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian replied. He knew his name? Could he be…?

We heard the shriek of a girl's voice. "Peter!" Two dark haired humans emerged from behind the little girl. One female and one male. Caspian looked at them and looked down at the boy's sword he held in his hand.

"High King Peter," Caspian gasped.

"I believe you called," Peter replied.

"Well yes but… I thought you'd be… older," Caspian replied. I chuckled quietly luckily gaining no one's attention.

"Well if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter offered.

"No!" I yelled taking a step towards them. I hadn't meant to yell, but I wasn't sure of his sincerity. Everyone looked at me in question. I coughed and nodded my head. "Sorry, proceed." Caspian smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it gently and stood next to him. He turned his attention back to the kings and queens of old.

"No, it's alright, you're just not exactly what I expected," he replied, he scanned the group and seemed to stop and lock eyes with the older long brunette haired queen, Susan I believe was her name.

"Neither are you," the younger of the two boys said, he should be King Edmund if I'm remembering correctly.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Badger stated.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," Reepicheep obliged, "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh he is so cute," Queen Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?!" he spun around noticing it was Lucy.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh uh, your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous", "courteous", or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire."

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," he said as he turned and faced Caspian.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian replied handing him his sword handle first. Peter glared at him. I could tell this wasn't going to be the start of a great friendship. He almost turned around till whipping back around and looking at me.

"And you are?" he asked. I looked to Caspian as though I need him to answer for me. For some reason the words did not want to escape my mouth.

"Arianna sire," I curtsied. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure," he said as he turned back to face his troops.

"Indeed it is," I said quietly mostly to myself. Caspian looked down at me in disgust. I elbowed him. "I saw you eying pretty Queen over there, give me a break." I joked as he sheathed his sword and began walking, clearly trying to ignore me. I followed like a puppy with a new toy.

It was decided that the best way to retrieve weapons would undoubtedly be siphoning them from the Telmarines in the dead of night. Darkness had enveloped any speck of light that may still exist in the camp where the Telmarine soldiers were building a bridge to cross the river. We snuck across as quietly as possible. We had several centaurs with us to help carry the load. Caspian, Peter, Susan and I rode in on the back of two of the centaurs. The entire camp smelled of gin and sweat. You could smell the men from a mile away. It was putrid. A slight hint of timber still lingered, but not nearly enough to mask the horrid feeling of dirt. We climbed off and split into groups of two. Peter and I took one wagon while Caspian and Susan took the other. I attempted to quietly unlatch the back gate and was having no luck. Peter looked impatient.

"Okay, let me do it!" he whispered forcefully. I scoffed at him.

"Be quiet! We can't wake anyone!" I replied. He cocked his head to the side and gave me an impatient look. I laughed a little. He smirked and turned to look at me.

"You got a better idea?" he asked. I looked at the wagon and smiled. I nodded.

"Can you help me over the wagon gate?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded.

"I guess," he replied. He lifted me from my waist as I attempted to pull myself up.

"Watch your hands," I scolded. He laughed.

"I wasn't doing anything," he replied. I grabbed as much as I could with each trip and handed them off to him would in turn placed them in one of the two sacks that each centaur carried. Once we had emptied out the two wagons we met back up and quietly slipped out leaving no trace of our presence but an small note on one of the gates saying;

you were right to fear the woods

'X'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! Let me know what you think! ******

_"Lover, undercover, I know it's warm beneath your sheets _

_And there is ice along these streets but listen_

_Lover, we will recover but we've no time to waste with meddling in affairs  
We've locked so tightly in our dreams."_

Chapter 3

The brilliant structure looked like it had been carved by Aslan's paw himself. Okay so it was no fortress, but it was defensible. The magic inside was strong enough to cause even the heaviest of hearts to grow faint. The walls told the story of how the Kings and Queens of old came to be. For a moment they didn't know where they were. Caspian led us into a room and placed his torch on either side of him causing flames to erupt surrounding the room. Light cascaded upwards revealing a carving of the great lion himself, Aslan, who had helped them achieve victory over the White Witch. In the center of the room was the broken stone table where Aslan had sacrificed himself for Edmund's life. A slight glimmer of the deep magic still clung to the air, as if begging to be awakened.

The leaders of each species gathered to discuss our next move.

"Our best chance is to surprise the Telmarines by attacking their castle at nightfall," Peter said. At first the idea sound ludicrous; that castle had never been taken, however, as Peter so chiefly pointed out, there's a first time for everything. Still, Caspian seemed less than charitable to the idea.

"Caspian, you and I know that castle inside and out, we have a chance of taking it," I pointed out.

"We'd be leading everyone on a suicide mission!" he protested.

"Not if we follow the plan!" I replied with a bit more anger.

"We'd be much better off staying here and defending ourselves!"

"Why, so the Telmarines can starve us out?!" I yelled in a biting tone.

"We could collect nuts!" The squirrel suggested.

"Yes, then we could throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep replied sarcastically. "Shut up!" I held back a chuckled. Peter turned to the leader of the Centaurs.

"If I can get your men in, will you help me?" he asked. The centaur glanced to Caspian as though not sure how to respond. Finally he looked back to Peter.

"Or die trying," he replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucy said, "You're all acting like there are only two choices, or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter replied harshly. He turned and marched angrily from the cavern. I looked to Lucy with compassion in my eyes.

"Lucy, we have little choice, we have to do something," I said. She looked at me with sorrow. Regardless of what Caspian or anyone else said, I felt as though we had to try.

Following the meeting I found my mind wandering so my feet decided to follow. I took my sword and found a spot in the grassy field to the east of our fortress. I began fighting an imaginary villain. My mind was sharp as my blade. I concentrated on perfecting every stroke. I paused only a moment for a breath.

"Well you sure make sword fights seem beautiful," a voice spoke from behind a tree. King Peter emerged. I glanced at him for a moment before continuing with my invisible enemy.

"Well, I have… to stay sharp… for the raid… not to mention… battle," I said between swings of my sword. He chuckled a bit. I didn't see what was so humorous about that.

"You won't be going on the raid," he said. My sword took a clean slice of air.

"Excuse me, I think… I may be… hallucinating, say that again?" I replied attempting to hold back my bitterness.

"It's far too risky for you,"

"With all due… respect, sire, I believe you may… be underestimating… me," I swiftly completed my sequence and smoothly slid the sword back into its sheath.

"I just don't think…" he began.

"I'll fight you for it,"

"You'll… fight me?"

"Yes, I win, I go, you win, I stay," he looked unsure at first. "What do you have to loose?" I paused, "or are you just afraid you'll be beaten by a… girl?" His eyes narrowed as he grasped the handle of his sword and drew it. I raised an eyebrow. "Brave young King."

"Feel free to tell me when to stop,"

"I hope you can follow your own advice." He made the first move. We tussled back and forth for the better park of five minutes before I knocked the sword from his hands. He looked down and back up at me in disbelief. I slowly bent down and retrieved his sword. I took a step closer and slid it back in the sheath for him. Our faces were inches apart. I smirked. "I believe you may be needing this?" He cocked a tiny smile. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before we heard a cough. I stepped back and saw Susan standing politely with her hands behind her back.

"Peter, Caspian and Edmund would like to speak with you," she announced. I nodded towards her and glanced up into his eyes one last time.

"Excuse me," he said as he turned around and headed for the fortress. I smiled as I followed and walked behind with Susan.

"So you and Caspian are…" she hesitated.

"Cousins," I replied. She nodded.

"Ahh, I see,"

"Do you fancy him?" I asked. She seemingly scoffed at me while laughing.

"About as much as you fancy Peter," she said nodding her head towards the grassy knoll we'd just came from.

"So you do!" I said excitedly while stepping in front of her. She laughed.

"We'd better prepare for this raid tonight," she suggested. She seemed almost scarred to talk about Caspian in such a way, as though she was nervous.

"Why are you so nervous to speak of this?" I asked. I may have been overstepping my boundaries, but it wasn't in my nature to let things be. She stopped and looked at me.

"I do just not want to… well never mind, it's not important," she began walking more briskly. What was she running from? I guess people from her world were raised differently from that of my own. I decided to mind my own business for fear of further aggravating her. The courting of a lady was considered very important in Telmarine lifestyle. Only typically the man is chosen by the daughter's father. My father had chosen one after another, and one after another I turned them down. Were I anyone else I would probably be beaten and forced to marry against my will. However, my father's love had protected me. My only fear now was that I had lost his love. My mind was straying, I needed to keep my mind on the raid tonight, one little mistake could ruin everything. Tonight, not just my life would be at stake.

Nightfall came swiftly and darkness enveloped the land. Edmund, Peter, Caspian, Susan, and I sat top large Griffons, the mighty half lion half eagle creatures. We would ride them in order to gain access into the castle by air, which was one advantage the Telmarines most certainly would not have. Edmund was dropped first in a look our tower. Once he had signaled, the remainder of us were flown in and placed at various locations about the castle, the rest of our troops waited patiently at the gates.

Peter, Caspian, Susan, and I climbed in through the professor's window. The room was just as I'd remembered, slightly cluttered; then again the professor had never been one to keep a tidy house. There was one important thing missing from his quarters though, and that was Professor Cornelius himself. Caspian looked at me with concern. My father must have gone mad. I had no doubt that he had taken the professor captive, or possibly worse.

"I have to find him," Caspian said as he darted for the door.

"We have to get to the gate house!" Peter replied impatiently. I looked frantically around.

"You wouldn't eve be here without the professor! I will not leave with out him!" Caspian protested.

"Susan, go with Caspian, meet us at the gate house," I instructed, I looked at Peter, "Peter, you and I can handle it alone if we have to." Peter glanced back at me and sighed.

"Fine, but hurry!" He said. I smiled with approval. Caspian and Susan ran out the door and towards the dungeon. I shut the door and turned around Peter was glaring at me. "If anything goes wrong…"

"I'll take responsibility," I muttered.

"No, Caspian will, I know you were just doing what you thought was right for him," he replied. I smiled.

"We're all responsible Peter," He smirked.

"Which way to the gate house?" he asked. I nodded and cracked the door open. A couple of guards were heading our way. I turned around quickly, my eyes darted around the room. "What is it?" I pointed at the wardrobe on the far side of the room. I grabbed his sleeve and drug him in. It was rather snug inside the full wardrobe. I could feel his breath on my forehead. Fear struck through me when I heard the door to the professor's quarters burst open. With out thinking I grasped Peter's hand. I think he'd looked down at me but I couldn't be sure. The soldier's began speaking.

"Are you sure you heard something in here?" the first asked.

"I must have been mistaken, maybe a mouse or something," the other responded. They both shrugged and left the room. I waited a few moments after I heard the door click and looked up at Peter.

"I think it's clear," I whispered. Just as I was about to push the doors open I heard the other doors open again. This time there was only one set of foot prints. They neared quickly. I buried my face in Peter's chest. He placed a hand on my side. The doors flew open. Peter reached for his sword.

"Arianna?" I looked up.

"Professor!" I lounged out and hugged him. "You're okay!" He nodded.

"Caspian freed me, but we must make haste to your father's quarters!" he replied. Another waved of fear jolted through me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Explanations are best saved for later!" he replied.

"Last time I accepted that I ended up fleeing the castle for no reason other than you telling me to!"

"And that's not reason enough?" he asked.

"Professor!" I stopped. He turned and looked at me.

"I told Caspian that your father killed his," he replied. My heart sunk and I grasped the handle of my sword. Without thinking I bolted through the door and to my father's quarters, blood would be spilled tonight, of that I was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We are not clean, we are not pure, we can not rest until we're sure.  
So, rob your pretty little eyes of sleep's disguise.  
I'm at your bedside with a bucket full of lies.  
So, clear your ears and listen---_

_Up m'lady pack your things this place is not your home."_

Chapter 4

Adrenalin pounded through my head as I sprinted towards my parent's quarters. I could hear faint footprints behind me, belonging to Peter and the Professor. I burst through the door to see Caspian with a sword at my father's throat, my mother with a crossbow pointed at Caspian, and Susan with an arrow at my mother. I halted quickly, I felt Peter slightly push up against me, probably not expecting me to freeze so suddenly. With my sword drawn I stepped slowly into the room still not exactly sure whose side I was on. My mother and father's eyes darted over to me. My mother's eyes filled with grief. My father however looked with anger. I had a lump in my throat that felt like a large rock. I swallowed hard in attempts to speak. I glanced over to Caspian whose eyes had not shifted from my father.

Before I could choke out a word my mother spoke; "Arianna, we thought you had been taken." I removed my eyes from Caspian and looked at my mother who had begun to tear up. My father starred daggers at me.

"Clearly our daughter has proven her loyalty to a different King," he said. Anger flared inside me.

"The rightful King!" I yelled. Everyone looked astonished. I had just spoken against my father; legions of women would just as soon hang themselves then speak against their fathers. Then again, I fled the castle and was also conspiring against my father and the castle I had once called home. Now I spoke as though I had been away for so long. Years could have gone by but these days have been the same, I was no longer a daughter to my father, just another throat to slit.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked. My father glanced at me briefly.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it! Your father would have done the same!"

"I thought your brother died in his sleep," my mother said.

"Well that was more or less the case," my father replied with a smitten shrug. Caspian pressed his sword tighter at my father's throat. My father seemed numb to the fact that Caspian could end his life with no more than the flick of his wrist. I think he knew that Caspian did not have it in him, not yet at least. Bitter silence filled the room for what seemed like and eternity. I suppose my mother took this as her chance to make a different, she rung the bells to warn the soldiers. My father darted from the room. I turned around and looked at Peter.

"The gates!" he said as he turned and fled to the gate house. I felt helpless; it was far too late to initiate our plan. We did however still have to time get those of us who were in the castle out. Caspian and Susan turned and followed Peter, I almost followed. I turned around briefly and saw that my mother had been wounded by Susan's arrow. I ran to help her.

"Mother!" I helped her to sit up. She smiled weakly at me. "Mother I am so sorry; I hold the blame for this!" She lifted a hand and grimaced in pain. She stroked my cheek.

"You did the right thing," she managed to choke out. Tears began pouring from my eyes. I felt a knot in my stomach that made me want to vomit. My mother slowly began to fade away. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. I heard footsteps running towards the room. She looked up at me slowly. "Go, if the guards find you here they'll kill you, go."

"Mother, I will not leave you!"

"Arianna, I have done everything in life that I was meant to. I had a beautiful daughter whom I love, and a wonderful baby boy. It is my time," she said weakly. I sobbed and embraced her tightly.

"Go," she whispered into my ear. As I sat up she slipped her silver bracelet off her wrist and placed it in my hand. "Take this to remember me by, you are strong my daughter, never give up what you dream." Everything in my mind told me not to leave, but my heart told me to go. I stood up and exited through the same door my father had. I weaved through the passage ways making my way to the stables. Caspian was saddling his stallion and another chestnut stallion. I ran to my mare Ameera's stall and quickly saddled her. I looked to Caspian tears still clouding my vision. He glared towards me and galloped forward. The professor followed on horse back. I hoped atop my mare and followed. Peter jumped on the chestnut stallion Caspian had gotten as we fled the castle. Obviously everything had gone horribly wrong. I galloped through the gate just before it fell. I glanced back one last time seeing the Narnian's who had been stuck behind the gates grasping for life. They were doomed; I wish I could take their place.

My mother was dead, and I felt as though it was my fault. Grief overtook my body as I sat lifelessly atop Ameera. She galloped with heart, but I think she felt my sorrow. We arrived back to the caves to the rest of the Narnian's eagerly awaiting news. Everyone dismounted their horses and angrily strutted back to the fortress. I sat halted and did not dismount. I attempted to tune out the yelling and arguing going on between Caspian and Peter, they would never give up.

"Stop!" Trumpkin the dwarf yelled. He was coughing weakly. He'd been hit. Lucy ran up quickly and slipped a drop of some liquid in his mouth. He coughed a few more times and sat up. "What are you all starring at? The Telmarines will be here soon." Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks." He finally said to her and gave her a weak smile. I slowly slid off of Ameera and began walking to the caves. She followed with her head down. She nuzzled my back causing me to stumble slightly. I turned around and gave a faint smile.

"It's going to be okay," I slid the reins over her head and led her down the path. Once I'd placed her with the rest of the horses I went to the chamber where Caspian sat. I walked in and cleared my throat. He looked up at me with anger filling his eyes. I was astonished; surely he did not blame me for my father's evil-doings. "Caspian…" I began before he decided to interrupt me.

"Arianna, you stood behind your father despite knowing his evils," he lectured. Was he even in the same room as me when I spoke against my father?

"Caspian! I spoke against him! I was not standing behind nor beside him, I believe I was beside you!"

"You say you are beside me while you are of his own flesh and blood?"

"As I am yours!"

"I didn't see you stepping forward and stopping him from spreading his poison or your mother from ringing that bell!"

"No, Susan did that well enough!"

"At least she was brave enough to fire an arrow!"

"And kill my mother?! So we're both missing a parent! Are we even then? Can I stand beside you now? Or do I need to feel more pain and suffering or suffer more loss!?" I yelled. He looked at me stunned.

"Your mother… was killed?"

"Two seconds ago you didn't care. Caspian, I've stood behind you since we first fled the castle. I had no idea why I was fleeing, and yet I followed you blindly into the woods that day, I will stand behind you in battle as well. Think about that while you're holding me accountable for my father's sins," I turned and left from the chamber. I walked outside again in need of some fresh air. I sat on a ledge of the mighty rock structure we hid beneath like vermin just waiting to be flushed out.

Peter walked up slowly. "I'm sorry for what happened back there." He said quietly. I held back the tears. I slowly looked up. He was starring gravely into my eyes. I gestured and invitation for him to sit next to me. I guess he understood because with out a word he sat down. "I never thought I would witness one of my parent's deaths." I said quietly. He looked over at me.

"Your mother…?" he asked. I nodded. "How?"

"By Queen Susan's arrow," I replied.

"I am deeply sorry,"

"She was only doing what she had to, my mother would have just as soon pulled the trigger of her crossbow if it would save the life of some one she loved," Peter didn't respond. He didn't need to. Despite all my attempts to hold my emotions in a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it of and gently turned my head towards him.

"This will all be over soon, I promise you," he attempted to comfort me. I forced and smile. He slid his hand down my hair and gave me a small smile. "You are a strong girl."

"So was my mother," I replied. I starred into his eyes. I began to get lost in them. He had a depth to him I had not seen at first. He leaned in closer; our faces were no more than an inch away. Warmth erupted through my body. Every piece of me wanted to throw myself into his arms and embrace him in a deep kiss. Just a few seconds went by that seemed as though it was an hour when Edmund came running around the corner. I stood up quickly and cleared my throat.

"You'd better come quickly!" He said urgently. Peter seemingly grit his teeth and stood up. He glanced from me to Edmund. He took a stride towards him and leaned down.

"This had better be important," he whispered forcefully just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's Caspian, just hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this chapter is kind of filler so it's kind of lame. Haha. But thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!**

_"You've opened my window but broken the glass.  
And I beseech thee, 'shed thy beauty.'  
For as a child leaves the womb and learns the cold,  
You have taught us perils in the present,  
And you will bring us peril in our surely-soon-to-be."_

Chapter 5

I could feel the bitter cold chill as I entered the room where the stone table lye broken. A large ice wall had appeared between two large rocks blocking Aslan's portrait on the wall. A woman's figure had appeared in the ice. A bear looking creature and a mangled bird looking creature slinked around like the festering vermin they looked to be. 'Where had they come from?' I wondered. I looked over and saw Nikabrik standing by Caspian. 'Traitor' I thought. Clearly his loyalties still lay with the wrong side. I starred at the frigid looking woman who stood before us as an image in the ice. I felt cold despite the warmth that had filled me just moments earlier. So this was the White Witch. Only her evil could strike such bitter freezing temperatures into my heart. Caspian stood before her with his arm extended. Blood ran from a cut on his hand. Peter darted forward and pushed him aside. He held his sword to the witch. I stood just starring. I was knocked off balance by a swipe from the bear's claw. With out having to think about it I drew my sword and sliced at the creature. I missed… barely. He lunged at me again; this time I was ready. I sliced thinly at his arm; I didn't want to take his life; not unless I had to. A clean long cut pierced his skin. The muscle tore splattering blood. He relieved a cry of pain. He retreated only for a moment. He turned and lunged at me a third time. I slid my blade horizontally with a bit more force this time. My sword made contact with his back leg. A crack echoed through the room. His leg had snapped in half. The bone stuck out through his bloody matted fur. He whimpered and attempted to crawl away. I turned and saw Peter with his arm extended to the Witch. I had no idea what he thought he was doing.

"Peter dear, I've missed you," she said. Just before he touched her a sword pierced through her core. The ice shattered. Edmund stood with his sword still raised in hand. Peter stumbled backwards and breathed deeply. Edmund lowered his blade.

"I know, you had it sorted," he replaced his blade in its sheath. He walked slowly from the chamber. Susan stood at the back and shook her head at Peter and Caspian. I didn't know how to react. Susan looked at me and jerked her head towards the exit. I nodded and replaced my blade. I looked down at the bear that lay slightly groaning in pain. I assumed he wasn't all there. I looked up at Caspian.

"Take care of our friend please," I requested. Caspian looked as though he was still attempting to determine what was going on. He glanced over to me and nodded. I followed Susan outside to the same grassy knoll I had practiced my swordsmanship. "Even after death the White Witch still holds power over some," I said. Susan nodded.

"It almost seemed as though they were infatuated with her," she said.

"I think for that moment they might have been,"

"Arianna, I've wanted to talk to you,"

"Yes?"

"Peter told me what happened to your mother, I am so sorry," she apologized. I stopped walking for a moment. An honest expression was plastered across her face. Susan was not to blame for my mother's death. No one person was at fault. Men started this war just as I hoped they would finish it. The inevitable distinction that men could not finish this senseless violence loomed in the air. Only one could end this battle, Aslan. I glanced up at Susan.

"Do not think this is your fault. Anyone in your position would have done the same; including myself," I replied. In the heat of battle you do what is necessary to survive. You do what you have to do to allow those who are with you to survive.

"Caspian seemed pretty angry with you," she pointed out, as if it needed to be.

"He thinks I'm siding with my father,"

"I was he not in the room when you implied to your father that Caspian was the rightful King?" she asked. It was good to know that someone had heard that and I hadn't only imagined I had stood up to my father.

"Physically he was, but evidently mentally he was not," I replied. She sighed.

"He'll realize that he's only being a bull headed male," she said with a smirk. I laughed.

"We can only hope," just as I looked up I saw Caspian standing a few feet from us.

"Excuse me, Queen Susan, may I have a moment alone with my cousin?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at me. She walked back towards our fortress.

"Arianna, I must apologize for the way I acted earlier. You are no more responsible for my father's death than I am for my father's sins,"

"I accept your apology Caspian. Just remember that you and I are like brother and sister, I stand behind you no matter what,"

He nodded, "and I've never expressed my gratitude towards you for that,"

"There's no need; it is our bond. I know you would do the same for me,"

He smiled. "Indeed. But there is one thing I must speak against,"

"And that is?"

"I don't know exactly what is going on between you and Peter but…"

"Caspian!"

"You cannot be infatuated with him,"

"And why not?"

"Because…"

"Because he does not agree with you on every note?"

"No, he is a king and…"

"So if I shouldn't be involved with Peter that places you in the same place with Susan,"

He smiled, "and you are so sure that I am interested in her."

"Caspian, I have known you since we were in diapers. I know you."

We laughed. He placed an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the caverns together. He decided to go get some rest. I walked further around the great rock structure and saw Peter sitting on a rock.

"Enjoying the silence?" I asked.

"While it lasts," He replied. "Would you like to sit?" I smiled and sat next to him. "Caspian presented a plan to me."

"And that is…?" I asked. He seemed a bit apprehensive at first. He cleared his throat nervously.

"He wants me to fight your father," he said as he starred off into the distance. My mind froze. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The lump in my throat had returned.

"You… you can't," I said desperately turning to him.

"I have to ability to beat him," he protested.

"But Peter, you're not… I mean, you're so young!"

"So what, I'm just a child?! I can't handle my own sword?!" he raised his voice. He stood up and began pacing.

"Please Peter that is not how I meant it!" I stood up and placed a hand on his arm. He still looked slightly angered. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He stopped and looked at me. I felt as though he was attempting to read my mind. He grasped my hands.

"I will be fine. I know what I'm doing," he replied.

"And so does he; probably better than you," I replied. I gazed up into his blue eyes. My mind swam with concern. I wrapped my arms around him embracing him in a tight hug. At first he seemed shocked, but gratefully returned it. I let go and took a step back.

"Have you sent someone to challenge him yet?" I asked.

"No, but I believe Edmund is preparing as we speak, why?"

"I would like to go with him,"

"No, absolutely not. Your father would kill you,"

"No he would not,"

"It's too risky,"

"It's no more risky than you fighting my father," I pointed out as I turned and walked to get Ameera ready. I would see my father and confront him, no matter what High King Peter said.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Unless… the river's not flooded this time._

_Oh, Precious Distance,  
Oh, Precious Pain,  
You've given me a name. And  
Etched it in the stones of the river bank."_

Chapter 6

I stood aside Ameera after placing the saddle gently on her back. Peter came around the corner.

"You won't need her," he said. I sighed. He never gives up does he?

"Look Peter, I know you don't want me too but…" he didn't even let me finish. He grabbed my arm and led me outside. On the far side of the field right at the edge of the woods stood a fleet of Telmarine soldiers. I couldn't be sure from such a distance but I believed to have seen my father atop his white stallion at the head of the group; which I suppose would make sense. I turned and followed Peter back into the cave. We all gathered in order to solidify a plan. Once we had settled on something, Edmund, a Giant, and a fawn met me out front. I came completely unarmed. Peter stood aside Caspian as we began to march towards the enemy's camp. Edmund looked at me.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well you seem to be stumbling a bit. And you've been twirling the tip of your hair for a good five minutes," he mentioned. I laughed nervously.

"Perhaps I am a bit nervous," I replied with a slight chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about. Your father won't try anything. And if he does, I'm here," he said. I smiled. Well I guess that was good to know. Even though I doubted if anything Edmund would attempt would help me should my father decide to do something stupid.

As we entered their camp we received many unmistakable glares of hate. We arrived at the tent where my father and his Counsel sat. The giant and the fawn opted to stay outside while Edmund and I entered. The counsel of Lords sat in a U shape around us. Any one of them could pull out a cross bow and Edmund and I would be dead before we even knew what hit us. Luckily for us that wasn't generally what happened at such an occasion.

At first I wasn't sure how my father would react to seeing me. I assumed not well; then again I never remembered my father taking such insults well. To my surprise as I stood there my father refused to so much glance at me. It was as if I wasn't even there. I didn't know why I was thinking ill of this; it's much better then what I had half expected him to do. (This was more or less him pulling out a sword and gliding it straight through my heart; just to clarify). Not only had I spoken against my father, but now I had completely gone against him. I stood next to the enemy, I fought next to the enemy, and worst of all; I think I was falling in love with the enemy.

Edmund read the well written almost smack in the face proposal Peter had composed for my father. I had to control myself from letting out any sighs of laughter. It wasn't even that the proposal was that funny; because in all seriousness it was actually quite frightening, well the thought was at least. Just the look on the Counsel's faces after it had been read; I just imagined what was going through their minds at that time. Lord Sopespian I imagined was probably thinking about how he wishes my father would accept, only so he could be beaten by a 'swordsman half his age' as Edmund had humorously put it. I pictured General Glozelle imagining my father finally giving him the time of day so all of his brownnosing would finally pay off. The things a man does when he is under the spell of power. It has been said that power corrupts. Lord Sopespian, General Glozelle, my father, even Caspian's father was no exception. Despite all that ruled before him I believed the professor was correct in thinking that Caspian X would be different, he would be the exception to the rule that power corrupts; or so we hoped.

All luck aside our plan had succeeded. My father had agreed to fight Peter. I only hoped that Peter truly did have what it takes to fight him. As we exited the tent I felt a cold hand grasp my upper arm. I jumped slightly and let out a gasp. Edmund whirled around with his hand grasping the handle to his sword. My father stared grimly at me. I tried to not let the fear that festered inside me show through my eyes.

"I can count on seeing you at the battle, can I not… Arianna?" he asked enunciating every syllable as if trying to stab me with little knifes as words. The way he had spoken actually sounded a bit humorous. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that statement, or rather question however. I looked at Edmund as if asking for some relief; or possibly for him to remove my father's hand; however no reprieve came; only the bitter cold stare of my father. At first I had thought it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but I doubted that I was going anywhere without answering so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why so you can be honored with the task of killing me yourself?" I asked bitterly. Even I felt shocked that came from my own tongue.

"Such sharp words from a king's daughter," he replied.

"I see no kings daughters here; only the daughter of a selfish tyrant," I paused. 'Selfish tyrant' why had I chose those words? It seemed rather redundant. Edmund grabbed by arm.

"Let's be going Arianna," he said in a hushed tone. I broke the stare with my father and shook my arm free of his grasp. Edmund motioned towards our two companions to get up. Just as they rose my father spoke again.

"So what does it feel like?" He paused and placed an evil smirk across his face. "Knowing you are responsible for your own mother's death?" A burst of anger flared inside my body. My head began to spin. I wanted to lunge at him and remove that sharp tongue from his mouth and which him bleed to death. Instead I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. Now wasn't the time for physical violence; words however, those would fly free.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm willing to wager I'm going to know what it feels like to be responsible for my father's death soon enough." I turned and walked away hoping Edmund and the others would follow. Not much to my surprise they did. Edmund finally caught up with me and placed his hand on my back. I looked up at him. The anger had faded into tears which were streaking down my face.

"Save it for the battle," Edmund said. I wiped the water off my face and forced a smile. I nodded meekly.

"Yeah, okay," I replied. He removed his hand from my back and let out an awkward cough. I smiled slightly and tried to stay positive. Once we arrive safely back at our base I found my way to an empty cavern inside and sat on a ledge and leaned up against the wall. I let the tears flow down my face. A week ago my life was perfect, well seemingly perfect. I knew a lot of what went on in my family; what went on behind the walls of our seemingly impenetrable fortress. I wonder if the rest of the Telmarines would still be as loyal as they were if they knew the truth about the lies that festered in the core of what we called safety. When it came down to it there was nothing safe about those walls we hid behind. This had to be true because not even Caspian, the prince, was safe. Not even I, an innocent bystander, was safe from the tyranny that was Telmarine rulers. Maybe my father was right when he said that we Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. That didn't make it right though. That didn't make it anything that another inconvenient truth we all ignored so we could enjoy our precious dinners and live a lie while men and creatures alike are killed under our noses. To this very day that is the fabric of most societies, what made ours any different?

Just the thought of going into battle depressed me. The whole idea of Peter and my father engaging in hand to hand combat was intended to stall the Telmarine army at least until Lucy returned. However I wasn't so sure that would even hold up. If I knew my father, which I did, he would never stick to his word. Something just didn't feel right. Peter came up and sat down.

"You scared?" He asked with out even looking at me. I nodded. I assumed he'd guess I was scared, otherwise he wouldn't have asked.

"You?" I asked finally.

"Not really," he replied. I looked up at him skeptically.

"You're not even the least bit worried about this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What's there to be worried about?" Was he crazy? There were a million things to be worried about. Dying was first and foremost. Then there were a hundred other things to worry about, but I suppose I would just be focusing too much on the negatives if I got into them all.

"So you're just going to go in there fighting like you have nothing to loose?" I asked.

"Well what I do have to loose is worth fighting for," he replied. I smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Well for one, there's this girl…" he said with a smirk. I smiled shyly.

"Well she must be something if you're willing to risk your life for her," I replied.

"Trust me, she is,"

A wave of warmth flooded through me. I couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward and kissed my hand. I smiled as he started working his way up my arm. I felt invincible. This was the type of feeling I imagined he was feeling about going into battle. Like even for that one moment nothing could touch him. He couldn't be harmed. I couldn't imagine me causing him to feel this. He paused when he reached my lips before kissing them. Just as I felt at the peak of the tension Edmund appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"Yes Edmund?" he asked tension flaring in his voice.

"Sorry, but Miraz is waiting," he said. Let him wait as far as I'm concerned. Edmund tends to pick bad times to be informing us of things, no matter how important they may be. Either that or maybe things just pick bad times to happen. Regardless of the situation we both moaned and stood up. We couldn't focus on our feelings right now. In battle feelings and emotions are useless. If anything they got in the way.

We walked outside into the sunlight. It was almost blinding. There was a sensation as though we'd just been born. As we approached I saw General Glozelle and Lord Sopespian, plus a few other men I didn't know by name. I was suddenly hit with a sickening yet wonderful feeling. I felt as though blood would be shed, not Peter's blood, or even my own, but my father's blood.

_"Oh, Precious Distance,  
Oh, Precious Pain,  
You've given us a name. You've  
Given us a name."_


	7. Author's Note

**AN: Okay my faithful readers. Sorry I got you all excited thinking I was posting a new chapter [don't worry I will very soon] but I just wanted to let everyone know I added some stuff to the previous chapters, mostly just the quotes at the beginning of the chapters [and there's one at the end of chapter 6]. So yeah… thanks for reading! I'll probably have more up tomorrow. [If I don't finish it tonight!]**

**-iwabo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this took so long to post… I promise the next one won't take as long! Well enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**-iwabo**

"'_Rise!' Said the King to the River,  
'Never let up! No, bring us a flood and bring it hard!'  
'Freeze!' Said the Wind to the Water,  
'Never give in! No, build us a bridge!  
And build it strong and angry.  
Let it still the King's decree."_

Chapter 7

The thin chatter completely ceased to be heard as we found our way to the stone platform where my father waited. Glenstorm the centaur stood beside Edmund who seemed to refuse eye contact with me. He was probably still embarrassed from earlier. I looked up grimly at my father who was glaring viciously at me. He resembled a tiger stalking it's pray. His eyes narrowed in the sunlight reflecting off his mask. Peter took one last glance at me and smiled. I broke my stare with my father and turned to Peter. I took a step closer to him and took his hand gently in mine.

"Fight well," I said with a smirk. I glanced quickly past Peter to my father who still stared angrily at me. Peter smiled weakly. His confidence was wearing off. I placed a hand on the side of his face then gradually moved it to the back of his head. I smiled and pulled him tenderly down. Our lips met each other with grace. He felt like the warmth I'd been searching for so long. I didn't want this to be the last time I felt this, and it wouldn't be. Our faces parted like the sun breaking over the horizon. I glanced passed him once more at my father who was teaming with anger. Peter smiled down at me and stroked my cheek.

"I will not let you down," he replied. His lips met mine once more with a bit more ferocity then before. He turned with out another word to face my father. My father met Peter at the center of the platform.

"So you've taken my daughter and that is not enough? You must have my kingdom as well?" he asked with anger just loud enough for our ears to hear.

"Not your kingdom," Peter replied with force.

"There is still time to retreat," my father hissed.

"Well feel free,"

"How many more lives must be taken for such a useless cause?"

"Just one," Peter said as he delivered the first blow. My father blocked it with a bit of ease. I felt tremors erupt through my body. I turned to seek Caspian's comfort when I realized he was no longer behind me. I looked over to Edmund.

"Caspian?" I muttered his name as though nothing else needed to be said. He shrugged. Only removing his eyes from the platform for long enough to acknowledge I had spoken. Concern flooded through me. I wondered where he could have gone, or why he left. After all if things went sour I surely did not want to have to fight with out Caspian present. My mind had strayed too far from the battle. I turned to face what I didn't want to see. Fear overwhelmed my mind. Fear of losing Peter. It is weird how the heart works. How you can meet a person and instantly feel that connection. Much had come from my heart in the past week; so much hurt and love; so much freedom. Unbeknownst to myself before this week I hadn't known freedom. Not as I did now at least. For that matter I knew nothing of love before this. What love had I had before this week? Love for my mother of course, my cousin, and my unborn baby brother. Love outside my family though; that was purely foreign to me. I turned as I felt hoof prints shooting through the land. I looked up and saw Caspian riding up with Susan sitting behind him. They climbed off the horse and ran to us.

"How is the battle?" Caspian asked. I nodded towards the platform. I supposed he could see for himself. Despite all that was around me I felt my mind wandering. I could not properly determine what had begun around me; everything that changed; everything that had been lost. This battle was supposed to be about gaining something; gaining freedom, piece of mind. Whatever the motive was nothing had been gained. Only loss; lost of a father, a child, and a mother.

My mind jolted back to the battle when I heard the word 'respite'. Peter showed a grimace of pain as he turned and began walking towards us. He staggered and sat on a stone. He turned and faced Susan.

"Lucy?"

"She got through," Susan replied, "With a little help." She looked up at Caspian with a smile. Peter nodded towards Caspian.

"Thank you," he said. Caspian nodded. I looked at him with concern. He seemed to be cradling his shoulder.

"I think it's dislocated," he said to Edmund. "What do you think happens back home, if you die here?" Edmund placed his hands on Peter's shoulder and popped it back in.

"Keep smiling," he said as Peter stood up and raised his sword with some difficulty into the air and smiled. The Narnians behind us let out a cheer. Peter turned to me and forced a smile.

"Arianna I've wanted to tell you something…" he began. I stopped him.

"Peter, you can tell me after the battle," I gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can do it," I said with a slight quiver in my voice. He attempted a smile and turned to finish the fight. I watched him sadly walk away from me. That was a horrible feeling; the feeling of him was getting farther from me every moment. They began their battle again with more ferocity than before. I winced every time I heard their swords clash. My father cried out for a respite when Peter jabbed the handle of this sword into my father's leg. The crack of his bone snapping in half echoed through the air. Peter turned with relief and began to limp towards us.

"Peter! Now's not the time to be chivalrous!" Edmund yelled. My mind flooded with concern as I watched my father attempt to stand back up with a sword in hand.

"Peter look out!" I yelled as my father attempted to attack Peter from behind. Peter swung around and grabbed the sword from my father. He stabbed my father through his mid-section. My father fell down in pain. Peter turned to walk back over to us.

"Too cowardly to take another life?" my father asked. Peter turned back to him; rage filling his eyes.

"It's not mine to take," he said with anger. He turned back to us and held the handle of his sword to Caspian. Caspian brushed past me. I grabbed his arm. He turned at glared at me with vengeance filling his eyes. I sighed and let him proceed. Peter handed him the sword then nodded. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me embracing me in a tight loving hug. He kept his arm around my shoulder and turned to watch. My father glared up at Caspian. I prayed Caspian would not take his life. Part of me believed he didn't have it in him. The other part of me thought that he would with out hesitation kill my father.

"I guess you and I are not so different after all," my father said. Caspian held up the sword and poised himself to slice cleanly through my father's neck. I grasped Peter's shirt and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't watch. I heard the sword pierce the ground. I looked up and lunged forward. I saw Caspian standing before my father; still alive.

"Keep your life, but I'm giving the Narnian's back their kingdom," he said. He turned and walked back towards us. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes. Caspian walked up to me and placed a hand on each of my upper arms.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out. He embraced me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I pulled back and looked past him at my father who starred at me with anger in his eyes. He would never change. Even after everything he still had so much hatred pent up inside of him. Lord Sopespian came to help him up. He muttered something to him. Lord Sopespian muttered something with a smirk in return as I watched him stab an arrow into my father's side. I ran forward.

"What have you done?!" I yelled. Peter turned around and ran up to grab hold of me. I slipped from his grip and knelt beside my father.

"Treachery! They have killed our king!" Lord Sopespian yelled. He looked down at me with an evil grin slapped across his face. "Good luck Arianna." I grabbed a hold of my father and pulled him onto my lap. He gasped for air.

"Father! I am sorry for everything! I can't…" I began. He slipped his hand on top of mine.

"Arianna, you were a good daughter. I was a bad father. Your mother loved you very much. Although I never told you this, I do love you Arianna, despite everything," he confessed.

"Father, don't leave me!" I shrieked. Peter came up from behind me and grabbed a hold me.

"Arianna! We have to go! The enemy's troops!" He yelled and attempted to pull me up.

"No I won't leave him!" I yelled back. My father gasped for the little amount of air that he could gather in his lungs.

"Arianna go," he breathed more slowly with every word, "My time is up, go fight well, and love better. Peter is a good fighter and a strong young man. He will be able to take care of you." I sobbed as I pictured my mother's death. I'd left her. I didn't want to say that I had left both of my parents to die. Peter continued to tug at me.

"Arianna!" he yelled again. I couldn't move; I didn't want to. My heart so was so heavy I could not even move. It seemed to be weighing me down. Peter slipped his arms around me and lifted me cradling me like a child. That wasn't far at all from how I felt. I could feel his heart beat rapidly.

"Peter stop," I said. He looked down at me.

"Arianna, we have to go," he replied urgently hardly slowing down.

"I know, but I can walk," I replied. He smiled lightly. Edmund rode out with Ameera and another other for Peter. He both climbed aboard and went to stand by the platform waiting for the enemy's troops to arrive. I looked over to Peter.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled weakly.

"As I'll ever be," I replied. Peter looked back and nodded at Caspian. Caspian turned his horse and headed back to the stronghold. I gazed forward at the troops approaching. Adrenaline filled my head as I prepared my mind to fight. This would be the day where we were all made. This would be the day that determined Narnian's future.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: So this took like three years to finish. Haha, I'll try to be quicker on the next one. Thanks for reading!**

**-iwabo**

"_Oh you must contemplate the current,_

_Boy and command that coward cease"_

Chapter 8

Peter began counting forcefully as we waited. I could feel the ground shaking beneath me. Whether it was the fleet of enemy horses that galloped in our direction or the fleet of our soldiers who galloped beneath the very soil under our feet, I wasn't sure. My head was sweltering with heat. I felt as though the sun was concentrating its rays specifically on me. However to my surprise my skin felt ice cold.

Two hundred feet in front of us the ground collapsed beneath the feet of the Telmarine soldiers and their horses. We watched as the horses struggled to regain footing. From underground Caspian and some of our troops emerged behind the enemy's cavalry. Peter yelled something forcefully and thrust his blade forward. Ameera pawed anxiously at the soil as Peter galloped forward. I sat back and applied pressure with my legs. She lunged forward with ferocity. As we galloped past the platform I glanced over. My father's body was gone. A hint of panic flooded through me. Where had it gone? 'It'- it's funny how when a person's soul leaves their body in death their body is no longer them. It's simply no more important than a chair or a table.

"Arianna!" Trufflehunter yelled as he tackled a Telmarine that was poised and ready to attack me. I had been so zoned out thinking about the absence of my father's body. I ducked and rolled off the side of Ameera. She skidded to a stop and turned to return to the stronghold.

"Thanks Trufflehunter," I said as I attempted to stick my landing.

He nodded, "anytime."

"Watch my back?" I asked as I slid my sword threw a Telmarines stomach.

"Of course, watch mine?' he replied while slashing his razor sharp claws across a man's face. He ducked. I slit his throat with my sword. Blood sprayed out as he grabbed his neck and fell to his knees.

"Mhm," I said. I laughed a bit. Chaos was erupting around us and I was laughing. Two soldiers lunged at me. I kicked the first as I dodged the second's sword. I swung around and sliced cleanly through each other their armor exposing their chests. I took a throwing dagger in each hand from my belt as they fled. I threw one at each of them stabbing clean through their skin and into their backs.

"Ari…" I heard Peter yell. I turned sharply and saw him pointing at me, his face flooded with concern. He began running towards me. I turned just as General Glozelle took at stab at me. I threw myself to the ground. His blade barely missed the tip of my head. Before I could recover he stabbed his sword into my upper arm pinning me to the ground. I let out a yelp of pain. My body was throbbing with heat.

"I have waited too long to do this," he said. Tears dripped from my eyes. He yanked his sword from my flesh sending another wave of pain through me. Blood dripped into the soil; my blood. Where is Peter? I thought. He was headed here not too long ago. "For years I have played your little games and resisted putting this fate on you, but now… now your father would be proud of me."

"That's what it was about? You're not a man! You're a dog! A mindless dog who knows nothing but how to take commands from his owner!" I said sharply. His eyes filled with rage. He held his sword up. My mind was becoming cloudy. Just before he began is downward motion he dropped the sword. I looked at his chest. I could see the tip of a sword protruding through. He fell to his knees. Blood ran from his mouth. Caspian pulled his sword from the General's back.

"Too bad for you today is not your day," Caspian growled. The general fell forward next to me. I stared up at Caspian.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"Anytime," he replied. He offered his hand and helped me up. Peter had just reached us.

"Time must have slowed down quite a bit, either that or you're really slow," I said to him. He smirked. He caught a glimpse of the blood that was now seeping through my gown.

"You're hurt," he said. I looked to my shoulder and shrugged.

"Oh that? Eh, it's just a flesh wound," I lied. I felt the heat flooding through my body. My face was draining of color. I could feel it. Blood began to flood out when he pulled the sword from my body. If I didn't get medical attention quick I would surely bleed to death. Peter looked gravely at me and looked at the enemy troops surrounding us.

"We must retreat back to the stronghold," he said. I nodded weakly. He held his sword into the air. "Fall back!" he yelled. Everyone passed the word around as he helped me to struggle back to the stronghold. As we neared my body began to go limb. I was losing control. I thought Peter was talking to me, but I couldn't hear over the incessant pounding in my head. Everything seemed to be fading. My vision was blurring. I attempted to take a breath in. Each one seemed more difficult to acquire. Just before everything went black I could've sworn I'd lost it. I watched as several trees uprooted themselves and began to destroy the Telmarine soldiers.

The gentle breeze sifted through my flowing hair as I galloped across the lush green meadows of Narnia. I could hear the birds chirping; as though they were speaking to me. Ameera's smooth stride carried me swiftly through the field. I heard the mighty lions roar as we neared the forests' edge. Ameera slid to a stop throwing me off balance. I slid off the side of her and thudded painfully on the ground. I groaned in pain. I sat up to see the great Aslan himself towering over me.

"Be still my daughter," he said.

"The war…" I began.

"It has been resolved," he replied with a warm smile. His disposition was magnificent. The warmth that protruded from him was enormous. I was about to speak again when a single rain drop fell on my lips.

I awoke with young Lucy hovering above me. She held a small perfume like bottle in her hand; the same one she had used to heal Trumpkin. A sweet taste lingered on my lips. I sat up slowly expecting a sharp pain to electrify through my body, however I felt nothing. Warmth erupted through my body.

"You're alright!" Lucy chimed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I attempted to sit up. It was then I noticed I was in my own bed back in the Telmarine castle. Peter sat at my bedside in a chair. He looked up quickly and ran over to me.

"Arianna! We were so worried!" he said as he hugged me.

"What happened?! What about the war?" I asked frantically.

"I found Aslan," Lucy explained; well it wasn't much of an explanation, but it was all that was needed.

"My father?" I asked.

"Ari, you don't remember?" Peter asked. I shook my head. "Lord Sopespian… he…"

I shook my head in protest, "he couldn't have died, his body was gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"When we galloped into battle! I looked and his body was gone!" I protested.

"I'm sure you just missed it. We all saw your father killed," Peter explained. I couldn't believe he was arguing with me about this. I was as sure of what I saw as I was that the sun rose in the east. Frustration filled my body.

"When the battle field was cleared… was he found?" I asked. Peter looked at Lucy.

"Well no but…" he began.

"Then that settles it, my father is still alive some where out there. I will go and find him," I said as I threw the covers off and stood up. Blood rushed to my head and I lost balance. I collapsed back onto the bed.

"Maybe you should rest for a while," Peter suggested. I felt panic. I was wasted precious time. I stood up again, slowly this time. I looked down and realized I was still in my blood soaked battle clothes. I looked down at Lucy.

"Thank you Queen Lucy, I owe you my life," I said with a warm smile. She smiled and nodded her head. Queen Susan appeared in the doorway.

"Lucy, I need you for a moment…" she began when she noticed my presence, "Arianna, I see you've awakened. How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you," I replied then shot a look at Peter who averted my glare. Susan smiled and turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Lucy," she said again. Lucy smiled and nodded to me a second time and ran out the door shutting it behind her. I walked slowly around my bed and made my way to my wardrobe. Peter stood up in protest.

"Arianna, you are in no condition to be going on a search!" He said.

"Peter, you must believe me, I need proof that my father is dead," I replied. He starred at me with grief. I opened my wardrobe and grabbed the first dress I saw. I stripped my gear off and turned around. Peter stood four feet from me with a stunned look on his face. I laughed. "You look as though you've never seen a lady in her under garments before." He swallowed hard.

"I haven't… exactly," he replied. I let out a soft sigh and took a step towards him. He looked stiff as a board. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled and returned the kiss forcefully. He pushed me back onto my bed and climbed on top of me kissing my neck. I giggled flirtatiously. He laughed and kissed my lips. Our lustful celebration was interrupted by a knock on the door. We both jumped up.

"One moment please!" I yelled as I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed the dress that lay on the floor and quickly slipped it on. "Come in!" I shouted. Edmund slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Sorry to interrupt but uh… Aslan needs you Peter," he said nervously. I smiled and nodded to Peter. He smirked and laughed a bit. I grabbed my hair brush from my vanity and ran it through Peter's hair. He smiled and kissed me one last time. They exited my room together. I ran my brush threw my own hair and tied it back. I would leave to the battle field alone. I didn't need anyone to give me permission. I exited my room and made my way to the stables.

_Tonight We Ride_


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: "Lyke OMG" It took me a whole day to post again. I know… I'm amazing. **

**Haha… just kidding… but anyways… enjoy my wonderful readers! **

_The boy breathes for his love says, 'I wait.'  
His love says, 'I wait.'  
She's shouting out, "I will come back. Yes, I will come back! _

_I will come"  
_

Chapter 9

Images of the battle field loomed in my head. It wasn't such a long ride to return to where so many lives were taken just one day before. The challenge would be to slip from the castle's walls unnoticed. Guards weren't necessary as there wasn't exactly anyone to wage a war against us, however I wouldn't put anything past Caspian as the new king. I walked Ameera from the stables into the empty courtyard. I hadn't the slightest idea where everyone had gone. Though it made me feel as though luck was on my side. I had almost reached the gates when I heard the powerful purr of a might lion behind me. I turned. Aslan.

"I'm afraid your cause is one of little hope," he said.

"But my father…" I began.

"Arianna, what will this accomplish?" he asked. I averted his eyes. Not five minutes ago I felt like the wisest woman in the castle. Yet now, I felt small and foolish.

"How do I know he is not out there… somewhere… dying?"

"Did you not believe him to be dead on the battle field yesterday?"

"Well yes but…"

"So why does your mind stray?"

"Because his body was moved! It was not found when the battle field was cleared either! Surely a sign that my father is still alive!" I protested. I felt my body tremble. I was speaking against the mighty Aslan. What gave me the right? I thought. His eyes softened.

"Clearly I cannot convince you otherwise my child. We shall go," he said.

"But…" I paused realizing what he had said. "…Okay?" A smile parted his great mouth.

"You may replace your horse, I will be your transportation," he said. I looked at Ameera who nuzzled me. I took her back to the stables and quickly unsaddled her. I felt rushed, though I highly doubted Aslan to be one who changes his mind often. I returned to the front courtyard where Aslan stood waiting. "Clime on my back." He instructed. I nodded and apprehensively climbed aboard. He let out a mighty roar. "Hold on!" His body lunged forward catching me slightly off guard. I grasped onto his mane and held on for dear life. He bound across the fields and leapt into the forest. He was much swifter than Ameera, although I suppose he is some sort of deity, where as Ameera is a simple mare. The ride was silent apart from the crunching of sticks and leaves beneath his feet. He halted when he reached the battle field.

The scent of death was still pungent in the air. I glanced around at what was now no more than an empty meadow, but yesterday was hundreds of men and women's graves. I slid off the side of him and ran to the platform where Peter and my father had fought. I saw nothing. Aslan sat at the edge and watched as I starred at the empty platform. What had I expected to find? His body was gone yesterday; it would be gone today as well.

"The cave!" I exclaimed running towards what just three days ago we thought would be our grave for sure. I climbed through the rocks that had caved over the entrance. I shuttered as I saw arms and legs of Narnians that had been crushed by the rocks. Cleary their bodies could not have been recovered. My heart mourned for their loss. Tears blurred my vision. I tried to ignore what I felt. Torches were lit along the walls. Torches! My father must be here! Who else would have lit them? "Father!" I yelled. I heard nothing. "Father! It's me, Arianna! I've come…" I halted when I got to the cove where the stone table lye. I saw nothing, and worse, no one. The room was illuminated, but still unoccupied. Feeling defeated I slowly made my way back to the entrance. Aslan stood just outside the entrance waiting.

"What did you find?" he asked. I'd think he'd know just from the disappointed look on my face.

"Nothing… it was all lit, but there was no one inside," I said. Tears where streaking down my face.

"Walk with me," he said as he began walking back in the direction of the castle. "Do you know why it was lit inside?" I didn't respond. "Because you wanted it to be," he said. Well that made no sense, I thought.

"I wanted my father to be in there too, but he wasn't," I snapped.

"The deep magic cannot do the impossible,"

"You mean bring some one back to life?" I asked. He nodded. My heart sunk. My face flushed with anger. "So did my father's body just poof into thin air?!" I felt myself yell.

"It is not always clear why things happen, however there is always a reason," he explained. For being some wise deity he seems to make little if any sense.

"I don't understand,"

"You will, in time,"

"So what do I have left here? Both my parents are dead!"

"Arianna, you have choice to make," he said. That didn't sound too promising. I didn't like having to make choices. "You have a life here. You have a baby brother who is in need of a mother."

"So I have to choose to be an unwed mother? Or…" I said impatiently. Aslan let out a small chuckle. I didn't see what was humorous about any of this.

"Or you may choose to leave him in the care of another and go back to Peter's world, with him," he said. I halted. Leave this world? This is all I've known. Only a week ago I didn't even know any other worlds existed. Now I was being asked to leave to one, or stay here and care for my baby brother. But who would care for him should I decide to leave? Should I stay, I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing Peter again.

"We will have a ceremony this afternoon and you may have until then to decide," he said. I didn't know what to say.

"Who will care for my brother if I choose to leave?" I asked.

"Whoever you choose," he replied.

"What would you do?" I asked. Aslan laughed again. He seems to find everything funny. That was the last word I would use to describe this business.

"I am a lion," was all he said. That didn't make any sense. Then again I suppose he didn't have to. "Climb aboard, we must make haste." I sighed and did as he said. The whole ride returning each scenario flashed through my head. What was I supposed to do? The frustration made my head scream. As we returned through the gates I saw Caspian and Susan talking at the base of the steps. I dismounted Aslan's back and turned to him.

"Thank you," I said, I wasn't exactly why I was thankful. He nodded.

"I know you can do the right thing," he said. I'm glad he had confidence in me, because clearly, I had none. Then I realized he said the right thing, what was the right thing? Or was it whatever I chose? I made my way over to Caspian and Susan. Caspian smiled and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I was worried for you!" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too," I said. He laughed. I smiled and nodded towards Susan. "Queen Susan, would you mind if I spoke to my cousin alone?"

"Of course not," she smiled and curtsied towards us. I turned to Caspian.

"Walk with me," I instructed, although I think it sounded a bit more like a demand. He nodded and did just that. For a moment I didn't say anything. The words would not come to me.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"Aslan has left me with a decision and I feel as thought I must consult you," I began. He looked with concern. I had a slight inkling he knew what my decision was. Though I doubted he knew what I was about to ask him. "Should I decide to… leave Narnia… could I trust you to raise my brother?" He didn't say anything for moment.

"Leave Narnia… for good?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think that's what he means,"

"Arianna, you know you could trust me with your own life, as well as your brothers. But you've lived your whole life here… what would make you want to leave now?" I think he knew, but at the same time I didn't think he wanted to acknowledge such things. Peter appeared on the opposite side of the courtyard and jogged towards us. I looked at him and smiled. Caspian looked from me to him and nodded in understanding. "Ahh, well Ari, whatever you choose, I will respect it. I would be honored to care for your brother as well." He said. My heart filled with relief. Peter reached us and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was worried sick when I found you had left your room!" He scolded. I smiled.

"Relax, my mind is now at ease, Aslan escorted me to the battle field, and we spoke," I explained. I turned to Caspian. "As for you… whatever I choose I hope you know that I appreciate your respect. I love you cousin." Caspian smiled and embraced me once more in a hug.

"I shall see you both at the ceremony," he said as he nodded and exited into one of the nearest hallways. I turned to Peter. I wasn't sure if he knew of the choice I had to make. I also wasn't sure if he was intended to know. As I was about to speak a woman I knew as Daralis found her way towards me with a small bundle of blankets wrapped in her arms.

"Your brother, Bladen" she said as she handed him to me. I smiled and tears filled my eyes at the sight of him. He smiled and seemed to know who I was. He yawned and reached out towards my face. I gave him my hand. He grasped my fingers and let out a sigh as he gazed into my eyes. I looked up at Daralis.

"Thank you," I smiled. She nodded and turned and left. I stroked the small tuff of light brown hair that sprouted from Bladen's head. I looked up at Peter.

"My brother… my child," I said quietly, mostly just to myself. Peter nodded and looked down at him.

"He's beautiful," he remarked. I smiled not removing my eyes from Bladen.

"He truly is," I said still gazing into the eyes of what could be my future, my own little miracle. I looked up at Peter who glanced down at me and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I smiled. How could I be expected to choose?


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh dear god I'm on a role. I've actually had some me time lately to get some writing done and it has been wonderful. Unfortunately after Friday afternoon though I won't have any more free time till like Tuesday night… but I'll do my best to update in a timely fashion! Thanks for being such awesome readers! I'm loving the reviews!**

"_I have lived my life so uncomfortably. _

_Darling, come for me.  
Come for me."_

Chapter 10

I sat quietly in my room, alone except for the small bundle of joy that I cradled softly in my arms. I hummed a soft lullaby as my little brother Bladen slept peacefully. How could Aslan expect me to choose between Peter and Bladen? It seems as though the obvious choice would be my brother, family does typically come first after all. However it is hard for me to abandon the potential future that I hold with Peter. I pondered the thought of sneaking Bladen back to Peter's world with me, or begging Peter to stay, but each scenario possessed impossible hurdles. I had to make a decision, and quickly. I let out a quiet sigh of anxiety. Suddenly my door flew open. Caspian stood bend over, out of breath.

"Caspian…?" I said with concern as I stood up.

"Ari, come quick," he managed to spit out between breaths. I nodded and followed him as he walked briskly down the corridor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You were right," he said. I was right… about what? I wondered. We rounded the corner into the courtyard. A crowd of villagers stood in a circle all gazing with amazement into the center. Whispers were exchanged as Caspian and I made our way through the crowd. In the center I saw Aslan; to his left were Edmund and Susan, to his right Peter. Lucy stood shyly behind Susan. I looked at them with concern as I noticed they were all looking towards the ground. I looked down. My father laid leaning against a guard.

"Father!" I squealed. I handed Bladen off to Caspian as I knelt down to grasp my father's hand. I glanced down his body to grasp an idea of his well being. Apart from the arrow protruding from his side he seemed to be okay. Tears swam into my eyes. I looked up frantically at Lucy. "Lucy dear, your vile." She reluctantly stepped forward and pulled the small bottle from her belt. She slowly opened it and looked into my eyes as if waiting for me to say something. I looked down at my father. "Father, hold on, this is going to hurt," I said as I grasped the arrow firmly and pulled it out. He winced in pain but said nothing. Luckily the arrow came out in one pull. I nodded to Lucy who placed a drop of the juice on his lips. He seemed to savor the sweet flavor. He stood up slowly.

"Well then…" he said as he dusted himself off.

"What happened to you father?" I asked. He looked around at everyone who still surrounded us and cleared his throat. The crowd quickly scattered leaving only the kings and queens of old, Aslan, Caspian, and me.

"Once Lord Sopespian betrayed me I found my way to the forests edge where I waited until everything calmed down," he explained.

"So you crawled all the way back to the castle with an arrow sticking from your side?" Edmund asked. He nodded.

"Indeed," he replied. Caspian looked at him with anger. I held my arms out and took Bladen from him.

"Caspian, perhaps you and my father should have a talk," I suggested. My father nodded towards me then looked to Caspian. They both seemed reluctant to respond but agreed. They walked side by side through the corridors of the castle. I starred down at Bladen and attempted to think further about the decision I still had to make. The baby smiled and let out a yawn. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Without saying a word I turned and retreated to my quarters. I would allow him to sleep while I attempted the impossible.

The minutes felt like hours dragging by as I thought long and hard about what I should do. A knock echoed from my door. I stood up and sprinted to the door not wanting the baby to wake. It was Peter. I smiled.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and opened the door allowing him in. He paced halfway across my room and stopped. He turned slowly and looked up. "Aslan has informed me of the decision you are required to make." He said. So he knew, that doesn't seem to make things any easier either way. "It almost seems cruel, him giving you that choice. Though I suppose it would seem cruel either way." He turned from me again. I hadn't said a word yet. He sat down impatiently on the edge of my bed. I couldn't tell from such a distance but it looked as though his eyes were misting over. "I know this can't be easy for you; but I want you to stay." He buried his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his perfect blonde hair.

"You want what?!" I spoke for the first time.

"You have a father here, a cousin, and a baby brother who needs you. It would be selfish of me to want you to leave that behind," he explained. I took a few strides towards him.

"Then be selfish. It only makes the decision that much harder to hear that my love wants me to stay. If I stay, we will never see each other again!" I attempted to keep my voice low despite my serious concern.

"Arianna, things in my world are… well they're much different. I would not be an easy transition,"

"And living without you would be?!" I was almost yelling. I heard the baby coo. I lowered my voice. "Tell me this is not what you want!"

"Of course it's not!" He said firmly as he stood up. In two steps he was at my feet. He placed a hand on each of my arms. His face softened. "If you come back with me you will be thrown into a world that you will have no idea how to live in."

"I will learn!" I protested. "Did you not learn to live in Narnia?!"

"Well that's a bit different,"

"How?" My frustration was growing with every word.

"It just is," he looked down and wrapped his arms around me. He placed his chin on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I just want you to make the right decision. Should you choose to return with me, I will be forever happy. I just don't want it to be the wrong choice." With that he kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. "I'll see you at the ceremony." He opened the door and left me to my thoughts. I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed.

If only there was a simple solution to all of this. I had grown to learn over these past few days however that there are very few simple solutions in life. Life is just one enormous puzzle in which not everyone is intended to complete. I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. I pulled out a silver and blue ceremonial gown and put it on. I secured my hair and powdered my face. The crowds surely awaited me and more than one life was resting on my decision.

**AN: So this was a sorter chapter. I'm going to try and have the next one done some time later … well I guess technically today seeing as its one thirty in the morning on Friday here right now haha. So hopefully chapter 11 will be up sometime Friday afternoon. Otherwise it probably won't be up until tuesdayish… thanks everyone! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: So I'm stuck at home on the couch with the flu… which means I get to write. Hooray! Haha enjoy. **

_"Rise!" Said the Boy to his Lover,  
"Darling, get up. I've brought you my love, and brought it far!"  
"Leave!" Said the Girl to her lover,  
"I've given in. If love is a bridge, we built it wrong!"_

Chapter 11

I stood amidst several people I had grown to love and care for in the past few days; starring down at a child and a man I had been obligated to love as members of my family. Aslan stood proudly on the raised platform as he announced to the Telmarines who would choose not to stay that they may find refuge in the land of our forefathers. I watched as a few members of our castle stepped forward. A woman and two men; none of which I knew by name. Aslan smiled on them and stepped forward.

"Since you have volunteered to go first, your life will be a blessed one," he said as he breathed luck onto them. He turned and breathed magic onto a large tree which unwound and created a large arch for them to walk through. The whole crowd gasped as they walked through the invisible portal and disappeared.

"How do we know you are not sending us to our deaths?!" A Telmarine shouted. Reepicheep stepped forward.

"Your majesty, if I may; I and ten of my men will go through the portal as a sign of good faith," he stated nobly. Peter stepped forward.

"We will go," he stated. Lucy and Edmund looked shocked.

"Leave Narnia?" She asked with concern, "Forever?"

"For Susan and I, yes. But I think he means for you and Edmund to return, someday," Peter explained as gently as possible. Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"But…" she looked to Aslan.

"Queen Lucy, Peter and Susan have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to return to their own, and learn what they can from it," He explained. She nodded but still didn't seem to agree. She took a step back and put grasped Susan's hand. Aslan turned to me and nodded. I gave a weak smile. Peter noticed the stare being exchanged between Aslan and myself and closed his eyes releasing a vast amount of oxygen from his lungs. I looked one last time down at my father who held Bladen in his arms. I glanced up at Caspian who smiled and nodded at me.

"Arianna…" Aslan said with a look that had to mean nothing other than him questioning my decision. I sighed deeply and looked to my father.

"Father, you know that family has always meant more than anything in the world to me…" I began. He nodded in agreement. I turned and looked at Peter in distress. Without saying anything I turned back to my father. "I feel like if I stay here, then I will spend every day of the rest of my life wondering what could have been with Peter. On the other hand, I feel like if I go back to Peter's world with him I will always wonder what is to come of you, Caspian, and of course Bladen. So that is why I've decided to go with Peter." The look on my father's face was unmistakable. Hurt, anger, frustration, was only a few words to describe the emotion welling form inside of him. He handed Bladen off to Daralis who stood behind him.

"You would do this to your own flesh and blood?!" He yelled. He climbed unto the raised platform stopped three feet in front of me. "I loose my wife, my thrown, and now my own daughter?!" I felt heated frustration rush into my head.

"It was never rightfully your thrown father!" I yelled.

"But it could have been, if you would have just done what any good daughter should have… and would have done!" he bit back.

"Don't patronize me! I did what was right! And I do what is right now!" I turned my back to him. With two strides he stood directly behind me with his hand firm upon my upper arm. I saw Peter take a step forward with his hand grasped tightly around the handle of his sword. Aslan let out a growl.

"I advise you to let her go," he growled to my father. My father looked up at him but did not let go. He spun me around with him and spoke to the crowds.

"You think these…" he looked and pointed to a centaur, "…abominations are going to live peacefully with us in our future?!" I attempted to shake free of his grasp but he only tightened his grip. "Has this… cat really pulled the blindfold over your eyes that easily?!"

"If you can't live peacefully with these Narnians then go back to the land of our forefathers as Aslan has offered!" I argued. He looked at me and placed his other hand on my empty arm grasping both firmly.

"You would ask me to leave MY land?!" he screamed, his face turning beat red. This was not the father I had seen dying on the battlefield. This was another man entirely. I cranked my head back to try and seek help. Aslan nodded to Peter who stood straight and nodded to Caspian. All of this nodding seemed very regal and all, but it wasn't getting my father off of me any time soon. Caspian motioned to two of his guards who came and grabbed my father by either arm. He looked at them wild eyed. For a moment it felt as though time had completely stopped. The anger had returned. "I will get my revenge! I will reclaim my land!" He yelled. Tears welled into my eyes as the guards carried my father off down to the dungeon. Feeling a little overwhelmed I took a deep breath and fell backwards; luckily for me Peter was standing there waiting and caught me. I straightened myself up and flattened the front of my dress. I looked at the crowd who starred at me in astonishment.

"Well then, I suppose we'd better get going," I said, although to me it sounded more like a question. I looked at the kings and queens of old. Peter looked confused.

"So you're…" he began.

"Going with you," I finished his sentence. His confused look faded into a grin. He laughed and ran forward and embraced me. As everyone else said their goodbyes I walked up to Caspian and smiled. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Take care of Bladen for me." I requested and smiled. I turned to Daralis and knelt down and kissed Bladen's forehead and stroked his cheek. I stood back up and turned to Caspian. "Try to get through to my father. Clearly it's something I can never accomplish, but I know he has goodness in him. He just needs the right person to pull it out of him." Caspian smiled and nodded. I curtsied and stepped back to join Peter. I passed Queen Susan as she smiled towards me. I turned back to Caspian who stood shyly smiling at Susan. "Perhaps a goodbye is in order?" I said to her with a smirk. She laughed and walked up to Caspian. I found my way over to Peter and stood next to him. He placed his arm around my waist and smiled. I watched as Susan stood in front of Caspian. Their flirting and batting of eye lashes towards each other was finally coming to a conclusion. Susan went onto her tip toes and her lips met his. She pulled back and smiled.

"I wish we had more time together," he said.

"It never would have worked anyways," she said with a smirk.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, I am thirteen hundred years older than you," she laughed. He chuckled and glanced up at me.

"That doesn't seem to stop my cousin and your brother," he nodded up at me. Susan looked back and laughed.

"Well, my brother seems to have a little less humility than myself," she joked. Peter stepped forward and laughed.

"We should go," he said. We all let out small sighs of laughter and faced the portal. Lucy, Edmund, and Susan crossed through disappearing. I took a deep breath as I held Peter's hand. It occurred to me I was about to cross into a world that was nothing like anything I knew. I didn't even know what I would be wearing when I arrived into this new world. I looked up at Peter with a concerned look on my face. It wasn't too late to change my mind was it? I thought. Yes it was, and if I should change my mind I would never forgive myself. I sucked in as much Narnian air as I could before I took the final steps into leaving the world that I had known as home for my entire life.


	13. Author's Note!

**To my lovely Readers:**

**Here's a great story… once upon a time… there was a lovely young princess who had a HP Laptop, then one day, the laptop decided to be totally stupid and crash. Then it took like a whole month to fix. But once it was fixed she got to get back to her normal life and stop ripping her hair out. THE END!**

**So that wasn't as good as if I would have just spared you and updated. However, I wanted everyone to know I am still alive, and my computer is finally working, and tomorrow I have the day off of work and boyfriend and school. So I get to write! [Yay for me!] So I'll be able to post more. Thanks everyone for being so patient with my insane schedule and weird posting habits!!**

**-iwabo**


	14. Chapter 12 Final Chapter my loves!

**AN: Mmkay, so I know I haven't updated in a while. I started school and I'm going 40 hours a week, in addition I don't have internet at my apartment so I can only get on during the weekends when I go to my parents house. So when I get a chance if I'm not studying I'll write what I can and post on the weekends. Thanks for being so patient with me! P.S. This is the last chapter… but I'm considering doing a 'sequel' so fear not. =)**

"_Curb your anger.  
Still your fists.  
She will never come back, she'll never come back, she'll never come—  
She will never come back, she'll never come back, she'll never come—"_

**Chapter 12**

A whirlwind surrounded me and the wind was knocked out of me. I felt an intense pain shoot through my entire body beginning with my head. I honestly felt like this was it, I was going to die here, in this blur of a tornado. Suddenly I felt my feet collide with solid ground and I collapsed. I looked up and attempted to place my feet beneath me. Peter and Lucy stood over me smiling. We were in some sort of brick tunnel with this odd looking metal contraption in front of us. People wearing the strangest looking outfits entered and exited the contraption. As Peter helped me up I dusted myself off and noticed I was wearing the same odd outfit that everyone else was. A reddish dress, no scratch that, dress that only went as far as my waist. I wore a white blouse with a long sleeved vest over it. I looked at Susan and Lucy who wore clothing similar to my own. They both laughed as I examined the clunky black shoes I wore over a pair of black socks that reached my knees.

"I'm not sure where you all get your fashion from, but it needs some serious assistance I'm thinking," I reported. Everyone laughed.

"It's called private school," Susan explained.

"Interesting name for a style of clothing, but I suppose it's far from strange compared to somethings I'll learn here," I looked up at the large metal contraption when a very weasely looking boy looked at Susan and spoke.

"Are you coming Phyllis?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow towards Susan who was laughing.

"I'll explain later," she said as she grabbed a square leather bag and headed towards the metal contraption. I stood frozen. They really didn't expect me to get into the belly of that thing. Peter turned to me.

"We'll miss the train if you don't hurry," he said.

"Train?" I repeated. This was an unfamiliar word to me.

"I'll explain on the train… come on!" He hollered as he drug me aboard. The doors shut behind us. I jumped and grabbed onto Peters shirt. I looked at the clothing he was now wearing. I was about to comment on it when the 'train' as they called it began moving. I fell backwards knocking over a boy behind me. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy laughed hysterically as Peter attempted to help me up and apologize to the boy I had tackled. "It's her first time on the train." He explained. The boy gave me the most rude look I'd ever seen.

"Excuse me, I do believe that you are a very rude young man," I said. My four companions tried to hold back their laughter.

"Says the girl who just tackled me," the boy said.

"Accidentally," I began, "How was I supposed to know this thing moved?" The boy continued his bewildered look and walked through the crowds of people to the other side of the train. When everyone had gathered themselves after their laughing Susan patted me on the back.

"You're going to be alright," she said while catching her breath. This was an entirely new world for me; but I intended on taking it head on. Our train stopped in a rural area where there was nothing but a small shack. We got off with our luggage and stood upon the platform. I looked around skeptically.

"Don't tell me this is where you live," I said. They laughed.

"No, Mrs. Macready should be along shortly," Susan announced. I smiled. I had no idea who Mrs. Macready was but I sure hoped she would understand about a random friend being drug along.

"So is she a nanny of some sort?" I asked.

"Our parents send us here for a month during the summer. The wardrobe here was how we first encountered Narnia," Edmund explained.

"I see," I replied. We heard the clip-clopping of hooves coming down the road. An older stiff-looking woman sat in the drivers seat of a horse drawn carriage pulled by a large gray Clydesdale. She halted the horse beside the platform in which we stood.

"Children… plus one?" Mrs. Macready said with a pause.

"Mrs. Macready, this is Arianna, we think the professor will take a slight interest in her," Peter explained. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically.

"Very well then, climb aboard," she instructed. We did as she asked and climbed into the back of the carriage. I sat between Peter and Lucy. I held Lucy's hand and Peter had his arm around me. The cool air of… well where ever we were blown through my hair as the speechless ride carried on slowly. We crested the top of a small hill. A large beautifully structured home sat surrounded by large fields of green and large pine trees. Those things were familiar. We entered the large extravagantly decorated house with the natural scent of oak and a hint of a scent I did not yet recognize, but I'm sure I would soon enough.

Susan led me to the room where I would be staying. It didn't look to different from my room back home. I liked that. I was in a completely new place where I only had a small taste of the wonders I would undoubtedly discover. She left me to get settled while she found her own room. As I looked around the room and explored the detailed wood work Peter pushed the door open slowly.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. He stood with his shirt unbuttoned part way down and his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the door frame. I smiled and turned towards him.

"It's… different," I replied with a smile.

"You know that school girl look is quite flattering for you," he said with a smile. I laughed not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"School girl look?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. I gratefully accepted his advances. A floor board creaked just outside the door. Edmund? I thought. I took a step back from Peter and smiled at an older man with wild grey hair going in several directions from his head. Peter turned.

"Professor!" he said excitedly.

"Peter… and I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he said extending his hand towards me.

"Professor Kirke, this is Arianna, Ari, this is Professor Kirke," Peter introduced us. I held my hand out for him. He took it and shook it up and down. I looked at Peter with a confused look. The professor took a small step back and looked at Peter.

"Did you say Arianna?" he asked.

Peter nodded. "Yes." The professor paused for a moment and looked me over. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Is it possible? It's really you?" He asked. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. I was pretty sure Peter didn't either because he looked just as confused as I did.


	15. Author's Note Update

**AN: I just posted the prologue to the sequel that I decided to write for this story, so for those of you that were hoping for one… you win, even though its like a year later. Go check it out, it's called New Storms for Older Lovers.**

**-iwabo**


End file.
